


Dean's Dream

by disneyandthefamilybusiness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x10, Coda, Flirty Dean Winchester, Kinda?, M/M, bar tender dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyandthefamilybusiness/pseuds/disneyandthefamilybusiness
Summary: Dean is trapped in his head because of Micheal and it's up to Cas to save him. But Dean thinks that it's all just a reoccurring dream of his.





	Dean's Dream

Dean stood behind the bar, wiping it down for what felt like the hundredth time. Whenever he had this dream it always seemed like it took forever to get to the good stuff. The bar was always a bit run down, the lights dim, the pool table torn up, but Dean liked it that way. It reminded him of all the times he had celebrated in bars like this across the country. It reminded him of home.  
He was starting to think that he’d be wiping down the countertop for an eternity when the door finally opened. “Took you long enough” Dean muttered before looking up to see Cas quickly walking towards the bar.  
“Hello, there handsome,” Dean said, giving Cas a quick wink.  
Cas narrowed his eyes and stood there for a few seconds before replying “Hello, Dean.”  
“Always with the ‘hello, Dean’,” Dean said under his breath. He slung his cleaning rag over his shoulder and gave Cas a quick once over. “So, what will it be stranger?”  
“What are you talking about? Dean, I’m certainly no stranger. I’m here to save you from-”  
“From my boring job, I know the drill.” Dean reached across the bar with both hands and grabbed the lapels of Cas’ trench coat, bringing their two faces closer together. “Some mysterious stranger like you rolls into my bar and chats me up. Until who knows what happens next?” His eyes twinkled with the possibilities.  
“Dean, I’m here to-”  
Before Cas could even finish his sentence, Dean pulled Cas even closer and into a kiss. Their lips had barely touched before Cas pulled away.  
“Well that’s not how this dream usually goes,” Dean murmured in disappointment.  
“Dream? Dean, I’m here to save you from Michael.”  
“Micheal? What are you talking about Cas? Michael stopped using me as a vessel months ago.”  
“We are inside your head. Michael never really stopped possessing you.”  
“Wait so this isn’t a dream?”  
“Not in the slightest Dean.”  
“Shit. So, I was just…” Dean trailed off, his cheeks flushed red.  
“Flirting with me? Yes, you were,” Cas responded with a coy grin. “How many times have you had this dream?”  
“I, uh, what me? Have a dream? About us meeting and hooking up in a bar? Uh, never.” Dean said in the guiltiest way possible.  
“Don’t worry handsome, we can talk about this when I get you back home.”  
“I’d like that.”  
“And maybe then we can have our real first kiss. And then, who knows what’ll happen next?” Cas said and winked at Dean.  
“I’d like that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever coda so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This coda was inspired by @dimples-of-discontent‘s comment on @elizabethrobertajones ‘s post found here:  
> https://elizabethrobertajones.tumblr.com/post/181453649279/mittensmorgul-drsilverfish-naruhearts


End file.
